Passion on the Dance Floor
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: AU.  Faris is the Queen of Tycoon, and finds herself bored at the party until a mysterious man comes and sweeps her off her feet.


In the tradition of young Queens and thrones, the young queen sits in this one. Queen Faris sat on her throne, watching as the party unfolded before her. Elegant people of the highest levels of the aristocracy danced and dined before her and Princess Lenna. Men dressed in suits colored darkest blue and black, and the ladies dressed in pale blue and white gowns lined with crystals. All those in attendance wore masks to fit the masquerade ball. Queen Faris wore a teal colored butterfly for a mask that covered the area around her eyes and was partly concealed by her lavender colored bangs, and Lenna wore a mask more resembling a bird of the same style. The ball room was dimly lit by the candle light chandelier hanging high above the dancers gave the room its only source of light, besides the light of the moon.

Music from the ensemble echoed through the hall, just loud enough to hear over the constant source of chatter and laughter coming from the banquet tables. The smell of roses was heavily apparent, as the Princess made sure her favorite flower dominated the décor. Wrapped in vines around the white pillars in the room, spread all over the tables, and even wrapped around the glass windows cast with iron, red roses were everywhere.

The festivities made little impression on the young queen, who had been to many before this night, and she was not fond of them in any way. Her younger sister Lenna, who was but sixteen years old and four years younger than the queen, made her fondness known to her sister conversely throughout the night.

Such as now. The Princess leaned toward her sister, "Dear sister, this is truly pleasant, is it not?"

Faris, sitting with her hands in her lap which in turn her were tracing circles in the midnight blue dress she wore for the event, responded accordingly, "Not at all, Lenna. I find the atmosphere too dull for my tastes."

A playful gasp came from her sister, "Now sister, you must try to make the party interesting! Sitting on your throne is not the way to do it."

Faris responded, taking a deep breath, "And you have rarely left your seat since the party began, have you not? Heed your advice I say."

Lenna nodded, "True, I have been up and about no more than a few times this evening," she moved a strand of her light rose pink hair from her face, "But I have at least participated in a dance, which you have not."

_Like any man would dance with the Queen of Tycoon and not make a fool of himself,_ Faris thought. She didn't like the idea of dancing with a stranger, not that she was a bad dancer herself, she had been trained by the best dancer teachers her late father had when he was alive. She just had a problem with most men not keeping up with her. Maybe that was why men had avoided the Queen for the most part of the night

Lenna had danced with two men during the night, and she did it with a smile on her face, even when her partner failed to keep up with her. She would simply laugh it off and move on. How simple it looked from Faris' point of view.

Unable to reply to her sister, Faris kept quiet. Getting the hint, Lenna stood up, straightening her white ball gown, "Well, I am off again. Hope to see you out there sister. Who knows, you may get lucky and find a man to your liking."

As her sister walked off into the crowd, Faris sighed. To walk out there would not be in Faris' best interest. To her, it would make her seem lost and or desperate. She was a queen, not a damsel searching for her knight to save her from her own predicaments.

She scanned the crowd, losing her sister almost immediately in the mass of humanity, and she closed her eyes, resting them from the bright lights around her. Tired more of the party than want of sleep, Faris considered taking her leave and going to bed.

Nothing for me here—

And yet she had not counted on what she saw once she opened her eyes.

She saw a man. A man wearing a mask that covered half of his face, standing at the bottom of the set of stairs leading to her throne. Wearing a light blue, white, and yellow tunic that she didn't recognize.

The first man to be that close to her all evening. Retaining the composure she had down, Faris cleared her throat, "Yes?"

The gentleman gave a bow, "Your Majesty," his voice sounded younger than most of the other men in the room, like someone around Faris's age. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

Faris' amazement grew with the boldness of the invitation, "And you are?"

"Just a man who would like to dance with you," he replied.

_How poetic…_ Faris stood, "What is your name, sir?"

"Bartz Klauser, from the village of Linx, Your Majesty," he replied, without stalling.

_I thought only aristocrats were allowed?_ "May I ask where you got an invitation to be here?"

"My father was a knight who fought for the late king, your father. He passed away last winter. I was given his invitation," Bartz answered.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Faris said.

"It's alright."

Bartz took one step towards Faris, extending his right hand, "Would it be alright?"

_Persistent, isn't he?_ Faris didn't feel like saying no, for she admired the man's boldness, or stubbornness, to ask her to dance. _I'll just see how long he can last with me._

The Queen placed her right hand in Bartz's, "Very well."

A smile came across the young man's face, "It is truly an honor."

Faris allowed Bartz to lead her to the dance floor, and Faris could see the blue eyes behind his mask, and the fact that he didn't appear flustered by being with her. He was more than bold in action, but spirit it seemed.

The music number stopped as they made their way onto the floor. It didn't start until everyone was in position. The first dance was a simple waltz. Child's play for Faris. Bartz was able to surprise her by not stepping on her toes. In fact, he remained in step and actually kept up his pace with her. He seemed to be well trained in the waltz.

"You're good," Faris complemented.

Bartz chuckled a bit, "When I was younger I was taught how to dance by my mother. She had gone to dance school in her teenage years."

"Be sure to send her my compliments. She taught her son well," Faris replied.

"I would, but she passed away soon after my twelfth birthday," Bartz replied in a low voice.

_He lost both of his parents?_ "I'm sorry."

Faris knew about how the loss of both parents was hard, her mother had died while giving birth to Lenna. It saddened the whole kingdom for quite a long time, especially Faris who had grown close to her mother.

The two kept dancing for quite awhile after that. Three songs later, the two kept on. Faris grew impressed by Bartz's ability to keep up with her. And Bartz seemed to sense this, because he smiled whenever he had to spin her around and he was able to bring her back to him without disconnecting their hands.

Both kept quiet until a slow melody played. Faris looked into Bartz eyes, "Have you not grown tired of dancing with me?"

He shook his head, "Not at all, Your Majesty, I'm quite enjoying your company."

She was as well, though Faris' stubbornness prevented her from verbally admitting it.

The song was a slow piano based melody with violins playing, which happened to be a favorite combination for Faris.

The two danced, Bartz holding Faris to him by putting his right hand on the small of her back, leaving mere inches between himself and her heavily beating heart. His other hand kept a light hold on her right hand.

Bartz stopped, Faris fearing she had made a mishap, but he quickly silenced her negative thought, "My mask is slipping."

Without even thinking, Faris reached a gloved hand to Bartz face, grabbing the mask and gently pulling it away, "Better?"

His face was handsome, and this blue eyes shined along with his smile, it made Faris regret her decision to remove his mask. Thankfully her own mask provided cover for her blush.

But not for long.

Bartz reached for her face as well, Faris closed her eyes and took a quick breath as she felt her mask lightly pulled away. She let out her breath quickly, and opened her eyes to see Bartz smiling at her. She felt the heat rush to her face and her heart beat rapidly.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said still smiling.

Before Faris could reply, Bartz started to move again, and Faris felt his hand go up her back a little, and she was bare in the back. His hand felt slightly cool against her warm skin.

Faris had to avoid his eyes for fear of tripping on her own feet. She nearly gasped. _Me, tripping out of being flustered? What has the world come to?_

The lights dimmed slightly, and Faris' eyes looked around her. She didn't think the situation could get any more uncomfortable until she noticed something out of the ordinary.

No one else was dancing.

Faris was alone with Bartz, a stranger she had just met, and they were dancing alone while everyone else was watching them.

"Oh, by the gods," she said very flustered, but she retained her composure as best she could.

"Something wrong?"

Bartz's show of concern made Faris look him in the eyes, "I'm not used to being out here by myself."

"You're not, you're with me," he replied.

Her blush got even bigger, "How do you have such optimistic views in a situation like this?"

He spun her around, until her back was against his chest. She felt his hands on her stomach before she heard him whisper in her ear, "Because this sort of thing doesn't bother me. Simple as that. You can't take on the world unless you fight it head-on. That's what father taught me," Bartz said.

The song started to slow down. Faris looked around, "Wish it was that simple for me."

"As long as you find someone who is willing to be with you, you can take on the world," Bartz said confidently.

His optimism seemed to answer the question of concern that Faris had before. Bartz had taught her enough in a few minutes than she had learned in the past few years. Being able to go beyond the uneasiness and just go for it. Go for what you want without hesitation.

"But how will I find that person who will be with me?"

As soon as Faris said that sentence, Bartz proceeded to lead her into a dip as the song came to an end, he whispered, "Maybe you already have."

Faris' gasp was inaudible thanks in part to the loud applause from the people watching. She was held there for a few seconds as Bartz looked into her eyes. Her heart beat so fast she felt like it was going to stop any second and she would faint.

After Bartz helped her up, Faris took a step back, her hands covering her face. His last words had been the final straw, the one that broke the proverbial camel's back, and Queen Faris was on the verge of a breakdown.

Lenna came walking up to Faris, "Sister, that was amazing!"

Faris waved her off frantically as she walked, almost ran, to the main table. She took a drank down a glass of wine in one go, trying to regain her breath. Lenna came up, putting her hand on her sister's back, "are you alright, Faris?"

Getting whatever composure she had back, Faris responded, "Yes…just, he's just so—"

_Romantic_, that was what Faris wanted to say. Her face went red hot as she thought of that word. She had never ever used it to describe a man before. Especially a man she knew not but less than a few hours. She wanted to tell Lenna about what Bartz had said to her, but the sound of Bartz's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" Concern imminent in his voice.

"Yes! I am," Faris said, not looking at him, not wanting him to see how rd she was.

"I hoped I didn't cause trouble for you out there."

Lenna spoke, "You were great! Perhaps you could dance with me?"

Faris froze, _Like hell you are!_

"I must decline, Princess, I must return home now," Bartz replied.

Faris turned around, looking at Bartz, "You must?"

He nodded, "I have a farm that needs to be mended from the last storm. I take my leave." He gave a bow before turning around to leave, but he returned to face the Queen, taking her right hand in his, he brought his lips down and kissed her hand. "Believe me, Queen Faris, it was an honor to dance with you tonight, I hope we do again in the future."

Faris replied, and kept a sentence despite her being flustered, "As do I, Bartz. May we meet again."

He bowed again with a smile before walking away into the crowd. Faris felt her face go warm again, and Lenna spoke, "What a gentleman, huh Faris? Faris?"

The queen didn't reply, as she just smiled, the first time all night that she smiled out of pure happiness.


End file.
